Lost and Found
by Buried fire
Summary: Tsuzuki quit being a sinigami and leaves Hisoka behind. Tatsumi becomes Hisoka's new partner, but things aren't going as they should be. Hisoka is getting weaker and meets up again with an old enemy. enjoy the story please review
1. familiar Symptoms

Lost and found

Chapter 1: familiar symptoms

Hisoka walked trough the corridors of the department with a pile of files in his arms. He has been very busy lately. But he was used to it by now. Most of the time he did all the paperwork and Tsuzuki was enjoying an assortment of sweets, but now that time seems ages ago.

While thinking about that time he bumped onto someone.

"Watch your step Kurosaki-kun"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention", Hisoka said quietly.

He looked up and saw Tatsumi looking worryingly at him.

"You look pale, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I haven't slept well last night."

"You're having nightmares again have you?" Hisoka nodded.

"You should go see Watari if it keeps going." Tatsumi looked at the boy with a strange expression.

"If there is any thing you want to talk about you can always come and see me, you know that right? And as your partner I am responsible for your well being." Tatsumi said fiercely. Suddenly Hisoka collapsed onto the ground.

"Hisoka!" Tatsumi kneeled before the boy and was about to pull him up, but Hisoka pushed his hand away.

"No, I'm fine really, this often happens when I'm tired." Hisoka stood up and looked to Tatsumi.

"I was just thinking of Tsuzuki. Did he tell you why he left, Tatsumi? Because he didn't tell me and he did not give me the chance to ask him myself."

"No, he didn't tell me and I doubt it that he told any of us… But I suggest you should go home and rest, you look exhausted and it's already late. I'll finish the paperwork for you before I go home to."

And he picked up the files who had fallen on the ground.

"Alright, thank you Tatsumi-kun, I'll see you tomorrow again. Good Night." Hisoka gave his partner a last faint smile and turned around to get his coat.

Hisoka woke up next morning with a terrible headache. He had it almost every morning but not as bad as this one. Hisoka groaned and stood up. _Strange,_ he thought, _something is wrong with me._ He soon found out what it was. When he walked past the mirror he caught a glimpse of himself and noticed his hair has changed is color. Instead of golden blond it was now silver colored. "What!" Hisoka shouted and stumbled backwards. "No! What's happening to me!" Hisoka's back hit the wall and he sank to the ground, taking heavy breaths. His emerald green eyes shone even brighter against his pale skin and silver hair.

_No, is He really back? Is it His presents I feel? But why… why did he come now? _

_What is going on with my body? First my skin turned paler and paler each day and now when I feel weak the most, my hair color changed into his. _

_Are my eyes going to change to? I hope not. Tsuzuki loved them. _

_Are these symptoms warnings? Is he going to take me away again? _

_I must find him and eventually I have been looking for him for three years I'm afraid to meet him again. Does he know about Tsuzuki? Maybe he knows why Tsuzuki left. _

_I must find him. I need to talk to him._

Hisoka got up and took the phone to call Tatsumi but then the doorbell rang. The boy's heart started to beat faster. He took the handle in his hand and opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Hisoka…" Tatsumi stopped with his sentence abruptly when he saw Hisoka's condition.

"What in the name of god happened to you? You're hair, it's turned all silver. Just like that man." He took hold of the boys shoulders to take a better look at his hair.

"What time is it? Is it already that late since you came to come here?" Hisoka asked a little bit panicked.

"It's fifteen minutes past twelve, which means you are 2 hours late. I started to worry something might have happened to you."

"I was just about to call you, I wanted to say that I felt to sick to go to work. I didn't notice it was already that late." Hisoka sat down and leaned with his hands placed in his hair on the table.

"When I saw you leave yesterday, I knew something was wrong with you. Tell me Hisoka, what are you dreaming of? Do you thing it might be warnings?"

"No. I don't think so," Hisoka lied "just things that have happened in the past."

"What kind things?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"I don't what to talk about it." Hisoka said more angrily then he meant. "I'm sorry. I'm just so god damn tired. This feeling is getting worse every day since Tsuzuki left. And I can't find Muraki." Tears started to fall down Hisoka's cheeks.

"Why are you looking for that doctor! He killed you and many others! He coursed Tsuzuki and you so much trouble! For how long have you been looking for him already?" Hisoka was a bit shocked of Tatsumi's reaction.

"Three years, for three whole years I have been looking for him. I need to talk to him. I think he knows about Tsuzuki's past. That's why." Hisoka said in a small voice.

"I think you know the best what's good for you and what not so I can't stop you from doing it. I just want you to be very careful. I am quite found of you and I don't want to lose you too." He said with a petite smile and brushed away Hisoka's tears.

"Thank you and I really appreciate your concern." Hisoka stood up and the older sinigami embraced the younger one, quietly stroking the silver locks. "I'm going back to sleep I guess. I still feel tired."

"Alright, shall I send Watari over to you later this afternoon? He can take a closer look at your hair and skin."

"No thanks we can do it another time when I feel better ok?" As you wish. I'll be going now and take good care of yourself ne?"

"I will" Hisoka walked back to his bedroom and Tatsumi stayed to see the boy slowly fall asleep. Then he left…

Hisoka woke up with sweat all over his body. Again a nightmare. It must be around five because it was already dark outside and it was still raining. The red curse marks on Hisoka's body could clearly be seen. He was shivering very badly and he was still sweating. He could feel his fever rising with the minute. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a cool shower. He let the water flew over him and then sank the bottom of the shower. He sat there for a long time with his knees pulled onto his chest. The water had turned very cold but the boy didn't care. After what seemed an hour he got out and dried himself. He didn't feel like to go back to sleep in fear of he would have those nightmares again. So he put on a trouser and a white waistcoat with dark green lines on the sleeves.

"I'm going for a walk, I need some fresh air. Maybe I will feel a bit better then." He quickly ate a sandwich, put on his green coat and left.

It was dark, cold and still raining…

A bright full moon could now and then been seen trough the rainy clouds…

But instead of white the moon shone bright red…

Four years… 

_It has been four years already since Tsuzuki left…_

_It looks longer than it seems…_

_I feel deserted and lonely…_

_He was the only one that was ever able to open my heart…_

_But now I have closed it again, shielded it from anyone's kindness and sympathy…_

_Tsuzuki why did you leave me?_

_And why, why did I promise you to stay?_

_If I hadn't I would have come right after you…_

Hisoka walked down the abandoned streets, deep in thought. He was soaked to the bone and shivering again. His silver hair shone red from the reflection of the moon. He put his hood over his head to keep the rain out of his face. He ended up in the park where the leafless trees hovered over him. He found a bench in the shadows and sat on it, pulling his knees onto his chest and rest his head on them.

Suddenly he felt someone breathe in his neck.

"Aaaaaahhh." When he tried to get up he was grabbed from behind and pulled back onto the bench.

"Now now, don't be so suspicious."

"Muraki!" Hisoka hissed.

"Of course, who else would it be boy? I suppose you missed me. And you should be thankful because of helping you out." He leaned forward and started to place soft kisses in Hisoka's neck. Hisoka tried to push him of but he had no strength left to resist.

"What are you talking about anyway?" he spat out.

"You know perfectly well what I mean boy." And he started to stroke Hisoka's now silver hair.

"As you know I have the ability to absorb someone's life-force. And since you are in high need of it I can also give it back. And it looks like I didn't only a part of my strength to keep you alive, but even a part of my DNA took effect on your body." Muraki smirked and released Hisoka.

He walked around the bench and sat beside the shivering boy. Hisoka looked at the man he was looking for so badly with tired eyes.

"I think it's time for you to sleep now my beautiful doll. Answers will come later." With that Muraki leaned forward and claimed the boy' s feverish lips. Darkness and a dreamless sleep overtook Hisoka and he fell into the doctor's arms.

Author's notes:

Hey everybody. I hope you liked this first chapter next chapter is coming up soon! Please review!


	2. chap 2 comin' soon

Author's note

Hi everyone!

Sorry I didn't update for such a long time... I did start writing on a new chapter again bit my pc got cleaned and all my files got deleted Me promise I'll work hard on a new chapter (have 2 start all over again)

Sorry once again for making u all wait!!!!

Buried fire

a.k.a moontje


End file.
